Right Time, Right Place
by se7en29
Summary: Edward Cullen is a vampire who lives with his coven in Forks, WA. When a new coven moves to the town, how will everything turn out? Will one of the members of the new coven be someone, who Edward needed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's se7en29, and I'm here with a brand new story! So this idea just kind of came to me and I wanted to write it down. All of the wonderful characters belong to the amazing amazing amazing Stephanie Meyer EXCEPT for the two original characters, you'll find them later. So here we go!**

**Chapter 1**

I slowly stood up from the piano bench. I finally finished the new piece I've been working on, but I didn't really like it. With a sigh, I walked out of the piano room.

_What's bothering you, Edward? _

I heard Alice's thoughts. I looked up at her and shook my head.

Though I have lived with my 'father' Carlisle, my 'mother' Esme, and my 'brother' Emmett longer, Alice seemed to be closer to me than anyone else. Carlisle is a father figure to me, but I can only go to him for advice. Esme has been a mother to me since she joined me and Carlisle, but she can't be someone to ease all the weight you have on your shoulders. Emmett is a goof, so with him you can't get any comfort or advice. Alice, however, always seems to know what to do to make everything easy for me. She was the great sister one could only dream of.

Even though I was happy with my family, there was one person that I needed the most. I needed and wanted someone to care about, to worry about, to hold, to touch, to love, to have them with me forever. I wanted to find my soul mate.

I've never believed in love after I was changed into a vampire. I thought that it wasn't possible for a soulless creature to feel an emotion as strong as love. But Carlisle and Esme proved me wrong.

Now I just wanted someone to love and someone who would love me. But well, that's probably impossible.

_Let's go Edward, we can't be late today. _

That was Emmett. We had to go to school for…I don't even remember how many times we graduated high-school; I stopped counting after seventy-something. But well that was just a way to kill the time that we had.

Alice, Emmett and I went to my Volvo C30 and got inside. Alice-being the little lady she is- got into the backseat. Sometimes Emmett liked to be a show-off and open up the door for his little sister.

We pulled out in front of Forks High School, and well, everyone was staring at us like usual. Nothing interesting happened for the whole day.

As Alice was about to get into the car, her eyes turned blurry and she just stared off into space. She was having another vision. Oh, I didn't tell you that Alice could see the future? Well, she can do that, but one has a right to change their mind and since Alice's visions are based on person's decisions, the future could change as well.

Alice looked at me and Emmett and then smiled one of her bright smiles.

"Carlisle has something to tell us" She said.

"What do you mean there's a new coven in town?" Emmett asked and stood up from the couch he was sitting on. "What about the wolves? What do they do about it?" He asked and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"The new coven that moved here asked for the wolves' permission before moving here. They allowed because their feeding habits are similar to ours" He said. I looked at him.

"So they feed of animals like we do?" I asked and he nodded.

"Indeed they do. The coven consists of three vampires; two males and a female. One of the males is older and will work in the same hospital as I do, as the others' older brother" He said.

"So the other two will have to come to school?" Alice asked and Carlisle nodded.

"You kids just be careful when you see new people. They might be vegetarians but they might be dangerous as well" Esme said and we all nodded.

Alice, Emmett and I were sitting in the cafeteria of our school. Alice was toying with her food with a disgusted look on her face and Emmett was silently snickering at her. I looked around. Nothing extraordinary seemed to be happening. That was until I smelt something and apparently, Alice and Emmett did too because our heads snapped to the direction of the doors. And as soon as two vampires entered the cafeteria, the whispers started.

_New kids are here. Yeah, there's the hot chick I wished for. _

_Oh my God, that guy's almost as hot as Edward Cullen. Is the bitch next to him his girl? I hope not. _

_I heard they were brother and sister. Well, I hope they don't feel as awkward as I did. _

Almost everyone had similar thoughts. But when I looked at the two vampires that had all the attention on them, I was 1) shocked, 2) mesmerized, 3) frustrated.

I was shocked because I didn't this they would look so alike. I was mesmerized by the female vampire's beauty and was frustrated because I couldn't read their minds.

The female vampire looked like a 16-17 years old girl with our deadly pale skin, long dark brown hair that went down to her waist and gorgeous golden eyes. She was so…beautiful.

The male next to her was taller than she was, probably about my height and the same age. He had the same hair color and the same eye color. You would believe that they were really related.

The beautiful girl lifted up her eyes and met mine. She titled her head a little and then walked to the opposite direction to an empty table with the male following beside her. They sat down and started talking silently, so that we couldn't hear.

"Edward, what's the matter?" Alice asked as she noticed that I was just staring at them like a maniac at his victim for about a minute.

"I can't hear them Alice" I said. Emmett's eyes snapped at me.

"You mean you can't hear what they're thinking? How is that possible? You heard that I was going to paint your car pink when you were deep in the forest!" He said. Alice held back her laugh as I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate once again. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I get anything from them?

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang. The new vampires were the first ones to leave the room. I sighed and stood up.

"Don't worry about it Edward, it's probably nothing" Alice said before heading to the direction of her class that she had with Emmett.

So I went to the Biology classroom and was hit by the silence again, because the new (vampire) girl was sitting where I was supposed to be sitting.

**So, this was the first chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. Make sure to leave a review and tell me if you hate it or if this was the worst story you have ever seen, but well, I seriously want some advise. If you guys like where this is going, just tell me and I'll continue. Well, thanks for reading guys! Till next time. **

**-se7en29**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, I'm here! So yeah guys, I want to thank ellaryne, Bellaangel383, jasminwilson12 and all of the people who favorited/followed this story-thank you guys! Um yeah, so here's the second chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

The girl's head snapped up and her beautiful eyes landed on me. She titled her head to the side and then got back to doodling on her copybook.

With a sigh I started walking towards the seat and sat down. She didn't look at me again. I couldn't help but stare at her for a while. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

It was noisy in the room. Everyone was talking as loud as they could. I glanced at the girl who was now looking at me. She gave me a small smile. I finally decided to speak up.

"Hello" What a great start!

"Hi" The girl said in sweetest voice I've heard in my life. I couldn't wait to hear her laugh.

"I'm Edward Cullen and you're…" I trailed off on purpose as I stuck out my hand. She smiled and slid her small hand into mine. As soon as our hands touched, I felt an electric spark rush through me. Could it be from her? I looked up at her and from the expression on her face I could see that she felt it too.

"I'm Isabella. I just moved here" She said and I nodded. I could hear the obvious Italian accent in her voice. It made her voice sound even better.

"It's very nice to meet you, Isabella" I said. She smiled and nodded. We didn't speak for the rest of the class.

As the bell rang, Isabella spirited out of the classroom and I didn't get a chance to talk to her again for the rest of the day.

I stood next to my car and waited for Alice and Emmett to show up. Alice was the first to come.

"Did you find out anything?" She asked and I nodded.

"The female's name is Isabella" I said.

"And the male is Tomas" She added. Just then Emmett showed up.

"I heard they lived in Italy before coming here" Emmett told us. Alice nodded and then her expression turned blank. Another vision came up. After it ended, a small smile appeared on her face, but she was blocking her thoughts from me. I gave her a confused look and she giggled.

"Trust me, you'll find out everything soon enough" She said. Emmett sighed.

"Come on twins, let's go home" He said.

Later that day I decided to go for a hunt. I have just finished a mountain lion and started walking in the forest when I heard a vampire running. Another one followed closely behind. Then I was hit by a familiar sweet scent. That's when Isabella came into the sight. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"Edward?" I'm pretty sure she knew it was me, but my name still got out more like a question.

"Isabella" I nodded and that's when another vampire came into the view. It was the male vampire that we saw earlier today in the cafeteria. He looked at me warily. And again I was surrounded by the silence of their minds. It was so frustrating not to know what they were thinking.

"I didn't expect to see you there" Isabella's voice brought me back to where I was.

"My house isn't far away, I came here for a hunt" I explained and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, we didn't realize this was your territory" She said and looked at the male next to her.

"This is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my brother, Tomas" She introduced us. Tomas nodded in acknowledgment and I nodded back at him.

"We should be going" Tomas said. Just then Alice appeared next to me.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. Um, we would like to have you as our guests if you would like?" Alice invited them to our house. I couldn't say that I wasn't happy about it.

Isabella looked at Tomas. Then she turned to us and nodded curtly.

"We would love that, thank you. But I think we should come with our other family member" Tomas said. I nodded and looked at Alice.

"We will be waiting for you tonight at midnight" Alice said. They nodded and went.

_Goodbye, Edward._

That was the only thought I got from Isabella before she ran off. How was that possible?

"Edward? Let's go home" Alice tugged on my arm and we left to the house.

I went up to the living room and sat down on the couch. However much I tried to think about different things, Isabella's face kept on popping up in front of my eyes. Her sweet voice rang in my ears and I craved her presence.

"Edward, what's troubling you son?" Carlisle asked as he came into the room.

"Carlisle I…I don't know what to think. Since I met the vampire from the new coven, Isabella, I can't seem to think about anything but her. I just want to have her near me all the time" I told him. Carlisle smiled as he plopped down on the armchair and chuckled to himself.

"I can't say for sure if she is your mate or if you're just attracted to her" He said. I didn't know that too. Could Isabella be my mate? No, I didn't deserve such an amazing, beautiful girl to be next to me all the time.

"I don't think she's my mate. She's too…perfect" I breathed out. Carlisle laughed.

"I'm not the one to bet, but I bet that Alice knows everything. Has she been blocking you out lately?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. He chuckled.

"She's evil, I'm telling you. That little…" I didn't get to finish.

"I love you too, brother dear" Alice said as she dropped a kiss on my cheek and spirited back to the kitchen. I laughed and so did Carlisle.

You see there was another good thing about Alice. With her, I almost felt like a human boy who had an amazing family. But then again, I was a vampire that got lucky enough to get a family.

**So I know that this chapter is really short and I'm terribly sorry about that, but I didn't really have much time to write it and I really wanted to post another chapter so that I have time to write my other story, so sorry. But yeah, keep reviewing and stuff and know that I am very thankful to people who read this, it really means a lot! Well, I'll talk to you guys later!**

**-se7en29**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello loves! I am so so so so so so so (x300.000) so sorry for not posting earlier. I hope you guys understand and forgive me because my exams are coming up and I study like crazy and I seriously had to write this chapter before going to sleep so I'm really sorry about it being so short, but I just couldn't sit straight. If you guys just saw a picture of me right now, I bet you'd think that I just died or just came back alive from WW2! So I'm really tired and instead of talking any more, let's just get on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Midnight came by very fast and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and I were sitting in the living room. Emmett kept snickering all the time. His thoughts were driving me crazy.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen, stop torturing your brother." Esme said in her strict tone. Alice giggled as she looked at me.

"You should see your face. It's like you just…" I cut her off before she could continue.

"Alice, there's a child in the room." I said, referring to Emmett. Alice got into a laughing fit, Esme beamed at me and Carlisle was trying to hide his smile. Emmett gave me a death glare.

"We'll wrestle about this later." He promised. I rolled my eyes and right then I heard something.

_They got a nice house._

The voice was unknown. Alice grinned as she ran downstairs towards the front door. I followed closely behind her.

In front of the door were standing a tall man with our deadly pale skin, black hair and golden colored eyes. He stood next to Tomas.

My eyes searched for Isabella when finally they landed on her. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was let down in its natural wavy way and she was wearing a simple white dress that ended just above her knees and was wearing white ballet flats. The dress wasn't lacy and didn't show anything that didn't need to be seen. It was simple but still elegant.

I caught her eye and she gave me a breathtaking smile. As I went to kiss her hand, Tomas' voice stopped me.

"Good morning, Edward, Alice." He said, nodding at each one of us. Alice gave him a smile.

"Truly it's already morning," Alice said and Tomas nodded. "Please come in." She said. We moved to the living room where Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were waiting for us.

"Welcome to our house. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme Cullen. I believe you already know Edward, Emmett and Alice." Carlisle introduced himself and Esme. The tall man nodded with a polite smile.

"_Buonguorno, cari amici_. Thank you for inviting us. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Let me introduce myself. I am Riccardo Folio, and you know my _hermano_ Tomas and my lovely _hermana_ Isabella." Riccardo introduced himself.

"Well, we are indeed glad to have a coven whose eating habits are similar to ours." Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Please sit down." Alice's sweet soprano came from behind. Riccardo nodded and mentioned for Isabella and Tomas to sit down as well.

"We would like to know more about your coven, if you don't mind." Carlisle spoke. Riccardo smiled.

"_Ovviamente!_ And in return we would like to know more about your coven." He said and we all nodded.

"Tomas, why won't you start with your story?" Riccardo suggested and Tomas nodded.

"My real human name is Tomas Castellano. I was born in 1851 in Italian province Caserta's region called Campania. My father, Aristide Castellano was a famous architect back then and my mother, Eloisa Castellano was a pianist. I was 17 years old and was changed in 1868 by a vampire called Carlos. He left me shortly after telling me what I was. And that's when I found Isabella and we started travelling together. Isabella?" Tomas told us and mentioned for Isabella to continue.

She took a deep breath.

"I am actually American. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona in 1853. My father Charles Swan was a police chief and my Renee Swan was a stay-at-home mother. When I was 17 and was walking alone at night, I was changed by a vampire that I didn't see later. He or she just left me alone after changing me in 1870. Tomas found me and helped me to stand up on my feet again and taught me that I could feed on animals." Isabella told us. I stared at her in awe. How could anyone just leave her on her own when the poor girl was confused, scared and thirsty? I had to thank Tomas sometime for helping her out.

Riccardo was the last to share his story.

"I was born in 1684 in Calabria, Cosenza. My Padre, Durante Folio was a well-known doctor back then. My Madre Felicia died while giving birth to me. I was changed by a thirst vampire named Ana Maria in 1708." Riccardo explained shortly. We all nodded.

Later Carlisle told them about how he became a vampire and how he changed Esme and me and how we found Alice and Emmett. While Carlisle was explaining how we found Alice, I noticed Isabella's eyes on me. Her beautiful amber eyes were shining with an unknown emotion. I didn't recognize it until very soon when I realized that my eyes were shining just like hers.

**Well, this chapter was more like an introduction to the new coven! A couple of Italian words and stuff...**

**So, let me translate those small words. **

**"Buonguorno, cari amici!" means "Good day, dear friends!" or something like that. **

**Hermano-brother.**

**Hermana-sister.**

**Ovviamente- of course, sure.**

**Padre-father.**

**Madre-mother. **

**Well my lovelies, thank you very very very much for reading and I'll be more thankful if you guys review/follow/favorite the story and again, thank you very much! I'll talk to ya guys next time! **

**-se7en29 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, it's me! I know that I am a horrible horrible person for not updating for like forever, but the tale is old this time, and it will be up until 20th of June, if I manage to update until then.  
So anyways, this is kind of a mini chapter, cause I didn't have a lot of time to write a... well a normal sized one, but I also didn't want to leave you guys without anything so this is it for now. **

**Chapter 4**

"We would like to stay more, but I'm afraid it's getting late and it will be better if we leave." Riccardo said politely as he stood up. With my eyes focused on Isabella I could see a frown forming on her beautiful face. The urge to make her smile awoke in my chest as she stood up and threw another glance at me. Just to make her feel better, I gave her a crooked smile and in return got a smaller one from her.

Our small exchange didn't go unnoticed by Tomas, who obviously wasn't all that happy with the thing (whatever that thing was) Isabella and I had. I didn't know what it was, but I could tell that it was there; the weird but pleasant feeling that I felt towards Isabella and I was so sure that she felt it too.

"Of course, we understand." Carlisle said and stood up as well and wrapped her arm around Esme's waist.

"You are always welcome here." Esme smiled politely as she gave a hug to Isabella. She had a smile on her face and she seemed happy with what Esme said.

Alice was the next to hug Isabella. Emmett came next, and then it was only me left that had to say goodbye. Isabella slowly walked up to me and I pulled her close into a tight hug. My chest ached at the thought of letting her go. I inhaled her sweet scent and tried to memorize it like I memorized her beautiful eyes, her plump red lips that I longed to kiss, her heartbreakingly beautiful smile and her perfectly shaped figure.

"When will I see you again?" I asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

"You will see me at school, Edward." My attempt to be romantic failed.

"I can't wait until then." I said and tried to sound seductive. And considering that I was very new at it, I had to say that my attempt had to be pitiful.

She proved me wrong when her breath caught up and she froze for a moment. I couldn't help the smug smirk that made its way to my face.

"I'll see you later, Edward." My name rolled off so easily off her tongue, I longed to hear her say it again.

I said goodbye to Riccardo and Tomas and with that I was left alone with my family.

**So yeah, this is it. I don't know for sure when I will update the next chapter and for others who have read my other story called "Our Life", I want to apologize for that as well, cause I'm like having a huge writer's block on that one, and I have absolutely no idea what am I supposed to write but hopefully I will figure it out soon. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading guys, you have no idea how much it means to me that you stick with me this whole time and well again, I'm sorry for the size of this chapter, but it's the best I can do right now. **

**Till next time guys!**

**-se7en29 **


End file.
